savage_xrfandomcom-20200214-history
Commanding Basics
The Commander The Commander of each team is the only player who experiences Savage in the style of an RTS game. The 3rd-person view is very similar to other games such as Starcraft, Warcraft, Age of Empires, etc. The only difference is that the units the Commander gets to control aren't really "controlled" at all. Each unit is an individual player, playing the game in the style of an FPS. The Commander in Savage: The Battle for Newerth is without a doubt the most important person in the game. The person who takes the role of Commander is responsible for not only mining resources and researching technologies, but also for leading his team to victory through strategy and giving commands to the other players. He is responsible for letting players know what's going on in all areas of the map and expanding his team's control of the map through Garrisons or sublairs. This section will give an overview of the role of Commander in Savage. It will cover the basic controls, abilities, and tools at the Commander's disposal. For guides or tips on how to be a good commander, look in the Tutorials section of this wiki. Controls As Commander, it is key that you are familiar with the controls and hotkeys. Hotkeys are a necessity for any Commander because it allows you to place buildings and select units quickly, which gives you more time to direct your team and form a strategy. To select units and buildings, simply left-click. Selected units or buildings will be highlighted by a green circle on the ground underneath them. Multiple units can be selecting by click-and-dragging a box over the units you wish to select. When a unit or player is selected, right-clicking will give that unit an order. These orders can vary between moving to that location, attacking an enemy unit, mining resources, or building/repairing buildings. Keep in mind that most of the units you will be directing are actual players, so they may not necessarily follow your orders. Shift+right-click with nothing selected to give an order to the whole team. (Need a rather large screenshot of the Commander view, with maybe the stronghold or some other building with technology available to research. I want to highlight certain areas and correspond those areas with a numbered list of descriptions of their use and function) {Contact Eclipse for that} Building The Commander, as previously mentioned, is responsible for giving his team of players the tools they need to win the game. These tools can range from weapons to units to items to forward Garrisons/Subs. All of these things are gained through building. It is expected that a Commander is extremely familiar with the Technology Tree. This diagram shows the order that buildings must be constructed in order for certain technologies and other buildings to become available. For example, you cannot build a Magnetic Factory for magnetic weapons until you first build an Arsenal. Understanding this tree is vital to the success of a Commander. As Commander, you must rely heavily on your team to listen to your requests in order to construct buildings quickly, however not everyone will listen to your every command. For this reason, the Commander is given Worker units. These units are simple NPCs that can be created at either the Stronghold/Lair or any Garrison/Sublair. At the start of any game, the Commander has 3 Worker units. Worker units cost 50 redstone to create, have low hp, and do small amounts of damage to enemy units. They cannot attack enemy buildings. Once a Worker is selected right-click on open ground to instruct the Worker to move to that location or on a building to have the Worker beginning construction. To place a building for construction, first select a Worker or player unit. Click the build icon and select which building you wish to make. Once the build icon has been clicked a transparent model of the building will appear under the cursor. You can now choose to rotate this model as you wish and left click to place the building. Once the building has been placed the transparent model will become physically placed in the game. Keep in mind that buildings cannot be built overlapping players/buildings or on steeply inclined terrain. Also note that building a building so that it blocks the top of a bridge is considered an exploit. (This means no building a tower under a FrontGate object to block access to the top.) All factorys give a max 100 and each buff requires 75. Human Buffs Magnetic Shield Temporarily enhances the natural magnetic field of a unit to absorb damage. This buff is very useful for demo running, and is also very useful when swarmed by many enemies. Electrify Charges a unit with high voltage static electricity, making its melee weapon far more lethal for a short period of time. This buff allows you to level spires, wind spires and healing spires rather easily, and it also allows you to kill any unit (except for Behemoths, Catapults and Ballistas) in one shot most of the time. Adrenaline A momentary boost to a unit's speed using synthetically produced adrenaline. This buff is useful to capture spawn flags or make it past a group of enemies to a more important area. Sprinting while this buff is active speeds the user up further. Beast Buffs Flame Shield The Beast Commander can create a flame shield that surrounds one unit. Enemies take damage when they are close to the unit. This power requires 75 energy points from the Fire Shrine's power pool. You get 100 fire energy points from each Fire Shrine constrcuted. Replenish The Beast Commander can select and instantly restore health, mana, and stamina to a unit. This power requires 50 energy points from the Strata Shrine's power pool. You get 100 Strata energy points from each Strata Shrine constructed. Gateway The Beast Commander can open two portals through which a team can travel. The portal will remain open until it is destroyed. A team can have multiple gates up at the same time. To use it, stand near it, bump into it. Then press the same key you use to enter the lair or Sub lairs. You will be instantly teleported to the other end. This power requires 300 points from the Entropy Shrine's power pool. Entropy pool total is 300 points for each entropy shrine. Wise commanders demolish these if they are going to be destroyed, as they refund some points to the Entropy pool. Officers The commander can promote a few people on his team to officers. They can give commands to their fellow players with the officer command key. Officers also radiate a healing aura. Teammates near an officer and the officer himself have improved health regeneration. Only a few people on each team can be officer. The commander has to choose them with care. Good players can turn into great players when officer. It can also greatly help to mark targets, so the siege units can more easily bring it down or to get focussed fire on an enemy. Being marked by an officer nearly completely negates the mist shroud effect. Category:Commanding Category:Gameplay